HomeBoy
by xxxShyxPrincessx13xxx
Summary: VERSE 1: My homie since knee high We came up on the south side Where you had to beat the street lights home We got into some street fights But the next day we be right back get it all Wherever there was me, there was you And we were like crew St


Homeboy

By:Sk8ter Girl 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, oc's, and the attiudes. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think.

A/N: Derek and Casey are not step siblings and have been best friends since they were in kindergarden.

Casey was walking home with her best friend, Derek. They were racing past the street lights. Both of them lived on the south side of town. Once they reached Casey's house Derek walked her up to her door.

" See ya tomorrow Case." Derek said. He turned and walked off after Casey said "Yeah see ya." and walked into her house. The next day at school they got into a street fight with eachother. Everyone was shocked to see the best friends actually throwing fists at eachother. When Casey got home he mother was shocked to see her with a black eye.

Derek's father was just as shocked. Nora asked Casey who she got into a fight with. When she told her Derek her mother almost fainted. George asked Derek who he got into a fight with, he almost had a heart attack. The next they though they were back together as if nothing had happened.

Casey was thinking back to when they first met. He had just moved in next door to her and was in the same kindergarden class as her. He knew she lived next door to him and noticed a boy about a year older then them picking on her. He had stood up for her and they have been friends ever since they were knee high, or so her mother said.

It was the truth. However lately, Casey has been confused. At school Derek would push her up against a wall and kissed her on the cheek. She was pretty sure she was falling in love with him.

_VERSE 1:_  
My homie since knee high  
We came up on the south side  
Where you had to beat the street lights home  
We got into some street fights  
But the next day we be right back get it all  
Wherever there was me, there was you  
And we were like crew  
Straight to junior high school  
Then you messed it all up  
Started pushing up  
Kissed me on the cheek  
And I fell in love

Shorty's a little taller now  
Into big things, he's a baller now  
His heart never changed  
I can see he's still down  
I can't forget him (No no no no)  
More than his voice is changing now  
All that I see is rearranging now (Now)  
It just ain't the same  
Catching feelings now  
I should tell him (Yea)  
Casey couldn't help but notice how taller Derek got over the summer. They were now juniors in highschool. He was a whole head taller then her. She walked into the parking lot after school and noticed there was a big group of kids standing in a circle around a car she recongized almost immeaditly. She walked over to the crowd and noticed Derek was in the middle of the circle exchanging punches with the foot ball captain, Max.

She heard from a girl saying something about how the fight started. Max had been saying some things about her because she broke up with him. Derek had over heard him talking about it and threw the punch. That was how this fight started. _' Well atleast he's still the same Derek at heart. That much hasn't changed.' _Casey thought.

Casey knew Derek didn't enjoy fighting. It was just apart of hockey that had become attached to him. She knew he was still down to earth. However she knew more then his voice was changing. Everything she saw in him was rearranging.

Being around him just wasn't the same as it used to be. He started kissing her on the cheek and he would push up against her. She didn't like. She kept thinking she should tell him how she felt she just couldn't though.

_CHORUS:_  
Ooooh when the the boy next door (Next door)  
Don't want to be my homeboy no more  
Saw something that he never saw before  
I think he wants to be my baby, baby  
Been thinking 'bout him all my life (My life)  
Now I see him in a whole new light  
Something about it feels so right (That's why)  
I think he wants to be my baby, baby  
Casey was shocked when Derek walked up to her when she was talking to her friend Crystal, and had asked her politely if he could talk to her for a minute. When she agreed he pulled her away from Crystal and told her.

" Look Casey, I'm sorry, honestly I am. But I don't want to be your homeboy." All Casey could do was stare at him shock registered in her mind, ut she kept her face completely blank. She just nodded her head and walked to class. After school, Casey was giving their friend Sam a ride home. He lived on the west part of town. He was the only one who knew that Casey and Derek liked eachother. At the moment He was listening to Casey tell him what happened. He sighed on the inside.

" Maybe he said that because he might want to be more." Sam told her. He would always hint to one of them that the other liked them back, but of course both were just to stubborn to catch on. Casey snorted at that and gave him a look that said ' Yeah right'. He just shook his head.

_VERSE 2:_  
Every night when we get home  
Undercovers talking on the phone  
Here comes my mother  
It's way too late  
Might get in trouble  
My heart can't wait (So much to say)  
Writing till my hand cramps up  
4 pages saying I'm in love (I got a crush)  
Can't get you off my mind (Can you pick me up baby)  
I'm sure I'll be fine when I look into your eyes  
When Casey got home she walked up to her room since her sister was at soccer practice and her mom was still at work. She dialed the number she had memorized with out even knowing it. By the time her mom got home she was under her covers. At around midnight she decided it was time to say good night.

" Der, I got to go. It's twelve. It's way to late. My mom could be coming up here any minute." Casey said. Derek couldn't help but laugh at that. He said goodnight and hung up after Casey shaking his head. In english Casey noticed she had written four pages in her note book saying she was in love. Casey had called Derek to pick her up from her dad's house.

They had gotten into another fight. Everytime Derek asked what it was about she would tell him it was nothing for him to worry about. This time he wasn't about to stop. When she got into the car she looked into his eyes and thought, _' I'll be just fine now.' _Derek looked at her.

" So why is it everytime you come here you always call me up at ten at night to come and get you? You never once told what these fights of yours were about." Derek asked. Casey looked out the window and sighed. She turned her head back to look at him.

" My dad doesn't like my friendship with you. He thinks my judgement is clouded andyou are just like every other guy. Just like he was. I tell him you're different but he doesn't belive me. Usually he will get in my face and tell me that hanging out with you has turned me into a little bad girl.

"That I don't show respect any more. Everytime I try to say something he tells me to just get out and leave. Lizzy doesn't understand why he doesn't say any of those things about Edwin since he's your younger brother. I had to explain to her that unlike you Edwin wasn't a player." Casey stopped and gave him a certain look.

He just held up his hands in defence. " Other times it's my mom who's corrupted me. He just wants to put the blame some where. And you and mom are the easiest people to do so." Casey sighed. He put one of his arms around her to comfort her.  
Shorty's a little taller now  
Into big things, he's a baller now  
His heart never changed  
I can see he's still down  
I can't forget him  
More than his voice is changing now  
All that I see is rearranging now  
It just ain't the same  
Catching feelings now  
I should tell him (Gotta tell him that I love him)  
Sam and Crystal were plotting on getting those two to admit their feelings for eachother. They just didn't know how to do that. Finally Crystal told him that they make Casey invite all three of them over to her house. Then they will lock the two in her room from the outside until they admit their feelings. Sam liked the idea.  
_CHORUS_

_BRIDGE:_  
Chocolate covered candy kisses  
They keep me reminiscing  
All I want is what your giving  
Nothing like your affection  
So in love and you're the reason  
There's no more lonely season  
Lately boy, you drive me crazy  
Think I wanna be your baby  
_Repeat_  
Finally when the day came for the plan, Crystal came up with an excuse to get Casey and Derek in her room, and her and Sam out of it. Once she locked it and they noticed she told them, they weren't coming out until they admitted their feelings for eash other. Crystal and Sam walked into the family room and started to watch tv. When they heard the banging stop they walked up the stairs to Casey's room. When Crystal unlocked it they found the two laying on the bed with Casey drapping an arm around his stomach and Derek with his arm protectively wrapped around her.  
Oh-we-oh  
Oh oh oh (Don't wanna be my homeboy no more)  
Oh-we-oh-we-oh-we-oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh-we-oh-we-oh-we-oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh-we-oh-we-oh-we-oh (Why why why why why)  
Now homeboy wants to be my baby, be my baby, be my baby  
Oh-we-oh  
Oh oh oh (He don't wanna be my homeboy no more)  
Oh-we-oh-we-oh-we-oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh-we-oh-we-oh-we-oh (No more)  
Oh oh oh  
Oh-we-oh-we-oh-we-oh (Said he)  
Now homeboy wants to be my baby, be my baby, be my baby  
(Wants to be my baby now, now, now now now)

_' Guess it's a good thing he didn't want to be my homeboy. If he did then he wouldn't be my baby.' _Casey thought.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. And I think the ending kind of sucked, but hey it fit the story. Feel free to let me know what you think. _**  
**_


End file.
